


One Week

by amy12



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy12/pseuds/amy12
Summary: What if when Jeffery Spellman made parole he had been more of a threat to Diane? What if instead of teaching Diane how to shoot a gun Kalinda had called in a favour from a certain ballistics expert?





	1. Chapter 1

"There is a man in your office."

Diane Lockhart nodded slowly at her assistant. "Okay." She glanced into her office, there was in fact a man leaning against her desk looking out the window. He didn't look familiar and she did not remember setting up any appointments for the afternoon. "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Heather sighed. "I asked, but he wouldn't tell me, just said he'd wait."

"Okay." Diane frowned, her curiosity peaking. "I'll take care of it." She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before walking into her office. "May I help you?"

"Diane Lockhart?"

Diane nodded, raising her brow when the man didn't mention his name.

"Oh, sorry. Detective Marcelli. But you can call me Gio. Most people do."

"Hmm." Diane nodded. She studied the man quickly. He seemed young for a detective. He was fidgeting. She tried not to smile as she slipped past him taking a seat behind her desk. He was nervous, this might be fun. "So, why do you need a lawyer Detective Mar, uh, Gio?"

"A lawyer? Oh right. Yeah." Gio nodded. "I don't need your services Ms. Lockhart, you need mine. Uh, I didn't mean it like that. Oh man. Do you remember a client you had a few years back, Jeffery Spellman?"

Diane stiffened her posture slightly. "Yes"

"Right. So you probably recall he threatened you when he was convicted." He nodded when Diane showed confirmation. "Okay, so, as you should have been informed he recently made parole."

"Yes." Diane said trying to will the detective into making his point.

"Well, he's fallen off the radar."

Diane pursed her lips slightly as she looked at the younger man over her glasses. "What exactly does that mean? Fell off the radar. You let this, person, out of prison and just let him roam free?"

"Well I didn't ma'am, but, uh, yeah, you could say that."

"And what exactly do you plan to do about this?"

"Well, if you'd like ma'am we can do spot checks on you, until there is a more, uh, viable threat."

Despite herself Diane let out a laugh. "Spot checks."

"Ma'am?"

"You'll come check on me to make sure I haven't been murdered. How often, once a day, an hour?"

"I don't know the specifics ma'am. But off the record, if you have friends or family out of town you can stay with for a little while, I would recommend it." He pointed over Diane's shoulder. "Is that your dog?"

"Yes." Diane said glancing over her shoulder at the framed photo of Justice. "Why?"

"It's just I wouldn't recommend leaving it alone. People like this, they, they like send messages, often through pets."

"Dear god."

"Yes ma'am."

 

"I could tail him for a bit. See if he really is staying away from the office." Kalinda said. She turned and frowned at Will, tilting her head towards Diane, who was staring out the window. 

"Diane?" Will said leaning forward. He'd never seen his partner like this before. Sure she'd been distracted plenty of times, but this was different. If Will didn't know her better he'd say she looked terrified. "Diane?"

"Hmmm?" Diane mumbled turning her attention away from the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Kalinda asked. She held up her notebook. "We can talk about this later."

"No." Diane sighed. "It's fine. Stay." She debated how much she wanted to say, but the words just started pouring out of her mouth. "Jeffery Spellman was released on parole."

"What?" Will cut her off. "How on Earth did that piece of trash make parole?"

"Who is Jeffery Spellman?" Kalinda asked quickly jotting the name down. 

"He was my client. He was convicted of manslaughter and he did not take it well. He blamed me. He would write me letters, threatening to kill me." Diane waved her hand slightly. "It was years ago. I never took them seriously. But."

"But now he's out." Kalinda nodded. "Want me to have someone keep an eye on him?"

"He's missing." Diane practically laughed. "It has been recommended I leave town and," she took a deep breathe willing herself not to cry, "not leave Justice alone."

"When are you leaving?" Will asked. He he frowned when Diane just shook her head. "God Diane. He's a murderer that threatened you."

"It was ten years ago. He's probably moved on. He's out of jail now, why risk going back?"

"Right." Kalinda nodded. "No one ever goes back to prison after getting out."

"Kalinda." Will sighed. Even if she was right, sarcasm was likely not the best route to take at the moment.

Kalinda rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell phone, quickly dialling. "McVeigh?" She held up her hand urging Diane not to interrupt. "I have a favour to ask." She nodded a few times, dispute that fact the person on the other line couldn't see her. "Yeah, it's for my boss." She smiled at Diane before standing up and walking out of the office.

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know." Will shrugged. "Probably taking this more seriously than you are."

"What am I suppose to do?" Diane sighed leaning back in her chair. "Move to some little shack in the woods. Maybe a deserted island. For how long? What if they never find him. I just retire and live in hiding with my dog?"

"That, or you could start off easy and go on vacation for a week or two. Relax, be safe, give the cops time to find Spellman."

Diane sighed as she ran her hand through her hair trying to decide what to do. She had never been one to run, but she had also never faced such a serious threat on her life before. Assuming this was a serious threat and Spellman wasn't already at the border trying to slip into Canada not thinking twice about his old lawyer.

"It's all set." Kalinda said walking back into the office.

"What's all set?"

"You're going to go stay with Kurt McVeigh." Kalinda smiled. "And I'll make a few calls to see if I can find Spellman while you're gone. If he's around it shouldn't take too long."

"Who is Kurt McVeigh and why would I go stay with him?"

"The ballistics guy?" Will asked smirking slightly. "We used him on the Renfroe case a few months back. He's good."

"He owed me a favour." Kalinda shrugged. "He lives in the country, about forty miles out. It's remote. You'll be safe there. He just warned you'll want to keep an eye on Justice when you let him out." She frowned slightly. "You know, because he's bait."

"Dear lord." Diane sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got you present." Will said walking into Diane's office. He didn't try to hid the smirk as he put the bag on the desk. "Go ahead open it."

Diane rolled her eyes as she silently looked in the bag. "Sometimes I really hate you." She muttered as she pulled the DVD of the "The Bodyguard" from the bag.

"No you don't." Will laughed. He leaned back in the chair looking proud of himself. "You should watch it. Get some pointers from Whitney."

"You're an idiot." Diane laughed. "And I'm fine. I don't need to go live with a man and a bunch of guns in the middle of nowhere."

"Why, are you scared?"

"I'm not scared." Diane said stiffening. "That's why I am fine. I can stay at my own house and go on with my life."

"He's really nice. It will be okay."

"I'm not scared to stay with a man." Diane said rolling her eyes. "It's just unnecessary."

"He seems like the kinda guy that would have a horse. You took riding lessons as a kid didn't you?"

"I would very much like for you to leave my office."

"Oh relax." Will laughed. "I'm just joking around. You want to act all tough and act like nothing is going on, fine, you go ahead."

"I'm sorry to interrupt Miss Lockhart." Heather said knocking on the door. "But you got this, uh, flower."

Diane and Will both looked over at Diane's assistant, standing in the doorway, holding a black rose, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Thank you." Diane said gesturing for the girl to enter her office. She tried to ignore the flips her stomach were doing as took the rose. There was a card attached, but she didn't need to read it to guess who it was from. "Thank you Heather."

Realizing Diane was not going to look, Will reached across the desk and took the rose. "I'm back." He said reading the card. "Is there a chance this is some weird joke between you and a friend who has been out of town for a while, or are you finally going to start taking this seriously?"

Will watched his partner. He didn't want to push her, he could see she was internally battling between the seriousness of the threat and her stubbornness to control every detail of her life. He nodded when she did. "Okay. Good. I'll go tell Kalinda to call McVeigh." There was no point adding anything else. She already looked defeated.

/

Kalinda smiled as Will walked towards her. "She got the flower?"

"How did you," Will shook his head. "You. You were the one who sent it?"

"Do you think she would have accepted protection if I hadn't?"

"No."

"But now she will?"

"Begrudgingly."

"Good enough." Kalinda nodded. "McVeigh will be here at five. He'll be able to get from Diane's place to his without a tail."

"She's going to hate this."

"I looked up the case. What he did to that woman." Kalinda shrugged. "She can suck it up."

/

"I can drive myself." Diane sighed. "Just give me your address."

"It's better if I drive." Kurt said. "Defeats the purpose of hiding if he just follows you."

Diane just stared at Kurt for a moment. Those were the first words he'd spoken in the ten minutes he'd been pacing around her office. She was happy to hear he was able to speak, even if she didn't agree with what he was saying.

"I need my car." Diane sighed. "How am I supposed to get to work?"

"Well I would advise you don't." Kurt shrugged. "Unless it's necessary. He would expect you to be here. Just work from home. And if needed I can drive you into town."

Diane looked at the black rose on her desk and exhaled. One week. That was how long she was giving this experiment. That was enough time for the police, or more likely Kalinda, to find Spellman and put him back in jail. Then she could move on with her life.

She opened a drawer and grabbed a handful of files and hastily put them in her briefcase. She looked at that damn flower and pushed it into the waste bin.

She straightened her posture and forced a smile. "Fine. Let's go."

"You're leaving?" Will asked as Diane and Kurt stepped out of her office.

"Yes. And I won't be coming in for a the next week." She glanced over at Kurt. "Unless it's necessary."

"Somehow we'll manage." Will said laughing under his breathe when his partner glared at him. "Be safe. I'll be in touch."

"I'm parked out front." Kurt said walking towards the elevator.

Diane rolled her eyes as she followed behind her new roommate. She stopped suddenly when Will started humming the chorus of "I Will Always Love You." She refused to turn and give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd made her laugh. Instead she discreetly slipped her hand behind her back and gave him the finger.


	3. Chapter 3

"And this." Kurt said entering the pass code into the panel on the wall. "Is my workshop."

"Hmm." Diane nodded trying to show she was paying attention.

It has been a mostly silent forty-minute drive from her apartment to Kurt's house in the country. Diane had spent most of the drive second guessing her decision. One week and she going home. She could do anything for one week. Even be ignored.

When they arrived Kurt had given her the grand tour. She couldn't deny he had a nice house for a shut in living in the middle of nowhere. She had to remind herself he was doing her a favour. He likely wanted her there as much as she wanted to be there. He was trying to save her life, she could give him a pass for not being overly talkative.

He had a extra room she could use as an office. And maybe it would be a nice change of pace to have a quiet place to work. For one week.

"My god!" Diane exclaimed as she followed Kurt into his work space. She shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry. It's just, you have so many guns."

"Yep." Kurt nodded laughing slightly. "It's part of my job."

"Yes. Right. I know. But wow." Diane looked around the room. "When Kalinda said I'd be safe here I didn't realize she meant because you had enough weapons to stock a small army." She bite her lip slightly and was about to apologize, but if the comment offended him, he didn't show it.

"Ever shot one?"

"What, a gun?" Diane asked rolling her eyes when Kurt just raised his brow. "Right. Of course a gun. No."

"Hmmm." He just nodded before walking into an adjacent room.

"What does hmmm mean? Am I supposed to be following you?" Diane asked quickly moving to catch up.

"I have no reception in here." Kurt said grabbing a pen and jotting something on a scrap piece of paper. "If you need anything just call the landline."

"Do you spend most of your time out here?" Diane asked slipping the paper into her pocket.

"When I am working. I do do other things though. I assume you do more than spend your time thinking about case law."

Diane shrugged. "I try." She looked down at her nails quickly to break the gaze he had on her as they fell into what had become a familiar silence.

"It's going to be okay" Kurt said finally,

"Hmmm?"

"Everything will work out. It's my experience criminals are idiots. It won't be hard to catch the guy. And in the meantime, you'll stay here. He won't be able to find you. Everything will be fine."

"Thanks." Diane sighed. She had been forcing herself to believe everyone was overreacting, making this a bigger deal than it was. But if she was honest with herself she was terrified. Even though she didn't know Kurt, she believed him, everything would be fine.

"Just don't let that thing you call a dog out alone at night." Kurt said. "He'll be a nice snack."

Diane shook her head. So much for comforting words.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're not a vegetarian are you?"

"Excuse me?" Diane asked slipping off her glasses.

"Meat." Kurt said leaning against the door frame. "Do you eat it? I didn't think to ask before."

"Oh." Diane smiled. "Yes, I eat meat."

"Great. I made supper if you're hungry. Took time from shootin' all my guns."

Diane bit her lip so she wouldn't give Kurt the satisfaction of knowing he amused her. He winked before turning to walk away.

She hadn't thought about dinner. Of course she would need to eat, her stomach chose that moment to growl to drive the point home. And it wasn't as though she could leave and get food, he had forbade her from bringing her own car. And while he had a beautiful kitchen, was she just suppose to walk in and start cooking? Sure he'd cooked tonight, but she couldn't expect him to wait on her the entire time she was there.

Realizing he was likely waiting for her, Diane got up and started towards the kitchen. Would it be odd if she sat down and ate with him? Would he be expecting her to or was she suppose to take her plate and retreat back to her makeshift office?

She was starting to feel flaky. She didn't do flaky. Of course she didn't normally hole up on the middle of nowhere with a stranger who owned more guns than she's ever seen while she waited for the police to find a man who wanted to kill her. She was on new ground.

"Red okay?" Kurt asked snapping Diane out of her daze when she reached the kitchen. He pointed towards the bottle on the table and she quickly realized her was referring to wine.

"Perfect, thank you." Diane smiled sitting down, happy the place setting had answered the question of where she was expected to eat. She prayed Kurt could not hear her stomach as it again growled when she looked at the seemingly perfectly cooked steak awaiting her. "This looks delicious."

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Kurt said pouring the wine. "If you want me to pick you up anything just let me know. I realize I left you kinda high and dry without a car out here."

"Um, okay, thanks." Diane said. Had she been talking out loud earlier? No, she was acting flaky, but she hadn't totally lost her mind.

"Sure." Kurt shrugged. He paused slightly, steak knife mid air. "What?"

"Nothing." Diane laughed.

"Say what you want to say." Kurt shrugged cutting into his steak.

"Is this all real? Quiet guy out here all alone with your guns and solitude?"

"Would be a weird dream to have."

"Yes." Diane laughed cutting into her steak. She nodded her approval, it was a perfect medium rare. Maybe she would let him cook for her, he was obviously good at it.

"I don't like the city." Kurt said between bites. "But I do leave my house. I have friends. Look around there is no manifesto on my desk or stacks of newspapers from the past twenty year."

Diane nodded. "True. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to imply anything."

"I know what you were implying.' Kurt shrugged. "But not everyone is how they seem. You should know that better than most."

"Because I am a lawyer?"

"Female partner of a law firm." Kurt shrugged. "No kids, you're not married. Ice Queen, bossy, man hating bitch. I'm sure you've been called it all by people who don't know you."

Diane bit the inside of her cheek. He had a point. She took a sip of her wine and narrowed her eyes, challenging him. "And how do you know it's not accurate?"

"Well I've been around long enough to know that successful women are often times smart, not stereotypes. And Kalinda was worried about you. Of all people she would not care about you if you were just her bitchy boss. And you have kind eyes."

Unsure what to say Diane took another sip of her wine, praying she wasn't blushing. "Hmm. This is good wine."

"Thank you. Took a while to perfect the process."

"Of picking wine?"

"Making it."

Diane tilted her head. "You made this?" She smiled. "Very impressive. You can cook, you make wine. You are a man of many talents."

/

"Come on." Diane said urging Justice back into the house. She looked at her watch and frowned. It was only 10pm. In her haste to pack as quickly as possible, she'd only brought work and clothes with her. She wished she'd backed some leisure reading.

Remembering the bookcase she'd seen when Kurt gave her a tour of the house, she tossed Justice a treat and went in search of something to read.

Skimming the titles, she found the expected reference and textbooks, several classics; she stopped when she got to what appeared to be the biography section - Palin, Regan, Rehnquist. She stepped back slightly, had she been left in the middle of nowhere with a Republican?

"Looking for something to read?"

"No. I, um, I mean, I was just looking."

"Take anything you want." Kurt shrugged. He was amused by his house guest. He could tell she was out of her element. Sure, she was stressed, anyone would be if a known killer had threatened their life. But there was more to it. Kurt could tell Diane Lockhart was a woman who liked to be in control and it had probably been a very long time since she hadn't had that chance. That was probably just as unsettling.

"You're a Republican." Diane said frowning slightly. She hadn't meant to sound so accusatory.

"I am." Kurt nodded. "And you are not?"

"No." Diane smiled. "Not even a little bit."

"Come on." Kurt said tilting his head towards the other room.

"What?"

"If we're going to argue. I'd prefer to be comfortable."

"And what makes you think I am going to argue with you?" Diane asked following Kurt into the other room. She nodded when he pointed to the bottle of bourbon.

"You're a successful lawyer." Kurt said filling the glass generously. He smiled as he handed Diane her drink. "Just going back to those generalisations I suppose."

"Mmm." Diane nodded. "I'm a bleeding heart liberal who wants to overfill the government, spent too much money and destroy the country?"

"And I'm a gun touting hick stuck in the past?"

"Well you do have a lot of guns." Diane smiled.

"Well you have me there ." Kurt laughed walking over to the couch. "But that's my job. I am more than just my job. Aren't you?"

"I try to be." Diane said honestly. "But being a lawyer is a big part of who I am. It's all I've ever wanted to be. I like the law. It makes sense."

"Even when it let's out deranged people who want to kill you?" Kurt said and the immediately frowned. "I'm sorry. That was unfair."

"No, it's fine." Diane smiled. "This isn't a regular occurrence. Sure sometimes the outcome is not what I'd prefer. But it's the rules." She tucked her legs up under her. "It's like your job."

"My job is science. It's black and white."

"So is this law. It's my job to try and make it grey, but the rules are all there. I have to follow them."

"Like the constitution?"

Diane laughed. "And you brought it back to politics. Fine, let's do this. I have no desire to take away your guns Mr McVeigh."

"Ah!" Kurt smiled. "You're inner lawyer is showing. We're just having a friendly debate, you can call me Kurt. But you believe in gun control?"

"Yes. Don't you? You see first hand the damage guns can do when they are in the wrong hands. Wouldn't you prefer people respect guns as much as you do?"

Kurt sipped his drink slowly, taking in Diane's words. "Yes. There are guns out there that should never been made. They shouldn't be on the streets. But when you start limiting how people get guns those types of guns just become more popular."

"So we shouldn't try to solve the problem because it just makes it worse?" Diane asked. She smiled slightly. "Like 'Just Say No' did for drugs?"

"Well played." Kurt laughed holding up his glass. He shook his head slightly, having her here was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

****

_ Here. You can open the door.  _

__

Diane looked down at her phone and rolled her eyes before opening Kurt’s front door. “You could have just knocked. There is a window. I wouldn’t have opened the door to a stranger.” 

“No one you know knows you are here. Anyone but me would be a stranger.” Kalinda said walking into the foyer. “And people can see through windows on the outside too.” 

Realizing there was no point arguing the matter further, Diane just nodded. “Thank you for coming.” 

“Anytime.” Kalinda said holding up the grocery bags. Turning when Diane pointed in the direction of the kitchen. “I’m sure Kurt buys food. I’ve seen him eat.”

“I know. I thought I could contribute. I am already putting him out enough as it is.”

“It’s been 36 hours.” Kalinda said with a tight smile. “I am sure he is fine. How about you?”

“I’m okay. I’d obviously rather be at my own house. Or work.” Diane shrugged. She decided not to mention her one week time frame for returning to her normal life. Kalinda was doing her a favour, there was no point in pissing her off. 

“We’re all looking for him.” 

“I know. And I appreciate it. Thank you” 

“I have a few leads I am going to go check out.” Kalinda said ignoring the compliment. “The things you wanted from your apartment are in the blue bag. There is a case file in there as well. Cary could use the help, but would kill me if he knew I said that.”

“I think you could take him.” Diane said with a smile. She assumed Cary was handling the case fine on his own, and this was just busy work. She wasn't going to argue it though. It wasn't as though she had much else to do to keep herself occupied. 

“Of course I could.” Kalinda winked. “I’ll keep you posted. Don’t do anything stupid.”

 

 

 

Kurt knocked on the door of the room he’d given Diane to use as an office, before leaning against the door frame. “I have to go into town. I won’t be long.” 

“Okay.” Diane said slipping off her glasses. 

Watching her lean back in her chair, Kurt suddenly remembered the summer he’d turned ten. His parents had rented a cabin up by the lake near their house. He had a new fishing rod and fully intended on putting it to good use while he was there. The first two days it had rained nonstop. He was trapped inside with a game of Clue that was missing the candlestick. He’d never been so bored, forced to be cooped up with nowhere to go. 

“You can come if you want.” He shrugged. “A gun shop probably isn’t the shopping you are used to.” 

“No.” Diane laughed. The idea of leaving the house appealed to her, regardless of the destination. “But there is a first time for everything.” 

 

 

“Look around, maybe you’ll see something you like.”

“Sure.” Diane laughed. She looked along the wall and gasped when she spotted what she could only assume was the ‘Ladies Section.’ “They’re all pink!”

“Yep.”

“That’s so sexist.”

“They come in black and metal too.” 

“Why have them in pink then?”

“Someone must buy them or they wouldn’t keep them in stock. I can find you a non pink starter gun if you like.” 

“No. Thank you.” Diane laughed. 

“If you change your mind.”

“What are you here for?” Diane asked shaking her head. She was not going to be buying a gun. Pink or black. There was no point letting this conversation continue. 

“Bullets.”

“Oh, those?” Diane pointed to a neatly stacked row of boxes. 

“Yeah.” Kurt smirked. “I have a special order though. I buy in bulk.”

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.”

“I’ll be over there.” Kurt said pointing to the desk in the far corner. “Keep looking around. I think they have diamond holsters somewhere.” 

Diane rolled her eyes, but continued to look around the shop. The past few days she’d seen more guns than she’d previously seen in her entire life. She smiled slightly at the poster of the happy couple in the woods holding their matching shotguns. The whole culture seemed so bizarre to her. She looked back at the display in front of her. Maybe she was just a snob."

“So you and Kurt must be close.” 

Diane turned towards the voice and found herself the recipient of a harsh glare. Stepping back slightly, she forced a smile. “We’re just friends.” She said as it seemed like the easiest explanation. She was unsure who this young woman was, but it was easy to determine she was not happy with the idea of Kurt being in a relationship. 

“Sure.”

“Oh, uh, I’m Diane,” She said holding out her hand, unsure what else to say. 

“Monica.” The woman said firmly returning the handshake. “Everyone here is a friend of Kurt’s as well. You don’t really seem like his type.” 

“Yeah.”

“He was dealt a rough hand with Tammy. He deserves better than that. You seem like a classy lady, but that won’t scare us. If you heard Kurt, you’re going to have to answer to us.” 

“I appreciate that you care so much about Kurt.” Diane said, her smile genuine this time. “But I meant it, we’re just friends. You don’t need to worry about me.” 

“Hey Monica.” Kurt said approaching the two woman. “You’re wasting your breathe, I already tried to see Diane on the pink rifle.”

“Yeah, not going to happen.” Diane laughed.

“Well if you’re not going to get anything, I’m ready.” 

“Okay.” Diane nodded. “Nice meeting you.”  **  
**

** "Likewise.” Monica said, her glare still fixed on Diane.  **


	6. Chapter 6

“Want a turn?” 

 

“Who me?” Diane said immediately rolling her eyes. She was the only other person in the room. Who else would he be talking to? She shook her head. “No. I’m fine here.”

 

“Scared?”

 

“That won’t work.” Diane smiled. 

 

“It’s fine to be scared. Most people should be hesitant to pick up a gun if they don’t know what they are going. I’m happy to give you a lesson.” 

 

“I am not scared to shoot a gun.”

 

“Scared you’ll like shooting a gun?”

 

“You’re really annoying.” Diane laughed.

 

“You’re the the one who came out here. You could have stayed inside babysitting your employee’s work.” 

 

“I had a ballistics question.” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Fine.” Diane said slipping off the counter she’s been sitting on. “I will shoot your damn gun. But to shut you up. Don’t think your little reverse psychology tactic worked. I’m too old for that.” 

 

Kurt smiled. “If you insist.” He looked along the wall before selecting a Smith and Wesson. 

 

“Oh! It’s light.” Diane said as he handed her the gun.

 

“It’s not loaded.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

Kurt looked back at Diane and shook his head slightly. “First lesson,” he said adjusting her hand. “Is how you hold a gun. Don’t aim it at your foot like that. And don’t touch the trigger until you are ready to shoot.” 

 

“Okay.” Diane nodded. 

 

“And don’t put your thumb on the slide. You’ll hurt yourself. Keep your trigger finger straight till you need it. 

 

You want your grip to be firm, but not tight. If it’s too tight, your hand will shake and throw off your aim.” 

 

“Okay.” Diane said unsure what else to say. He was incredibly close to her. The way that was suddenly making her feel, mixed with the mix of androstenol and gunpowder was making it hard to pay attention to his lesson. 

 

“You use your left hand to steady your right.”

 

“Like this?” Diane asked, forcing herself to pay attention. 

 

“Yep.” He confirmed. She bit her bottom lip when she concentrated he noticed with a smile. He tapped her foot with his. “Your stanch should be equal to your shoulders. Your left foot just ahead. Perfect.

 

“Now raise your arms and align the gun. Fix it on the target. Good. Place your finger on the trigger. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Even out your breathing.

 

“When you’re ready squeeze the trigger. BUt don’t relax your posture. Be still, let out a breathe and release the trigger.”

 

“Okay.” Diane nodded trying to take in everything she’d just been taught. She attempted to even her breathing, ignoring her heart racing. She checked her stance and straightened her posture. She felt ready. She took another breath and squeezed the trigger. 

 

“Good job.” Kurt smiled. “Try it again with your eyes open.”

 

“They were open!”

 

“No.” Kurt smirked. “They weren’t.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Diane went through the motions and let off several practice shots. Her heart was still racing, but it was different. Like in court when she knew she’d just asked a question that would win the case. She was not about to admit it out loud, but she found holding a gun thrilling. 

 

“Want to try with a bullet?”

 

“Sure.”

 

She put on her eyewear and shook out her arms while Kurt loaded the gun. He handed it back and she nodded slowly. 

 

“Take a second and get used to the weight.” Kurt said before she slipped on her ear plugs. He put on his glasses and stepped back. He nodded giving her the all clear. 

 

“It’s now or never.” Diane thought. She took a deep breath, aimed the gun and squeezed the trigger. Kurt put his hand on her back, steadying her, as she stepped backwards. 

 

“I hit the paper.” 

 

“No bad.” Kurt nodded, raising her arm with his right hand, while his left remained on her back. “Don’t aim down/” 

 

“Hmm.” Diane nodded trying to regulate her breathing. Adrenaline was running through her, along with the shock that she liked shooting a gun, and Kurt’s hand resting on the small of her back.

 

“Want to try again?”

 

“No. I don’t want to waste your bullets.” 

 

“I have a few.”

 

“Yeah.” Diane smiled. “I’m fine. Go ahead, show off.” She handed him back the gun and stepped to the side, watching in awe as he emptied the magazine. Her stomach flipped slightly and she wasn’t sure if it was the gun, the intense look on Kurt’s face or a mixture of the two causing it. 

 

“Looks like you discovered something about yourself today.” 

 

“What?” Diane asked blushing slighting. Had he caught the way she’d been watching him? He seemed so focused.

 

“You can shoot.”

 

“Yeah.” Diane said letting out a nervous laugh. “Who knew?”


	7. Chapter 7

"It's been a while since I cooked." Diane admitted. 

"Smells good." Kurt said grabbing two plates from the cupboard. 

"Hopefully it's edible." She said, leaning against the counter watching him set the table. This was probably what it was like to be in a relationship with him. Quite nights in. Taking turns cooking. Maybe a fight about politics over drinks before bed. 

She rolled her eyes turning back towards the oven. She was being insane. She shoots one gun and he touches her back and suddenly she's day dreaming about being in a relationship? She needed to get a grip. 

Teasing her until she shot a gun had been a mistake Kurt thought opening a bottle of wine to breathe. He had thought it would be fun to see her out of her element, more than she had already been. He hadn't counted on it being such a turn on. That was a mistake. The police or Kalinda were going to find Spellman and she would go home. Back to her real life. They'd say they would stay in touch, exchange numbers even, but they would never call. Their lives were too different. 

"What?" He asked realising she'd asked a question. She shook her head and laughed, which did not help matters. She had a great laugh. 

"I said I think it is going to rain." 

"Yep." 

"Yep." She laughed again pulling the lasagna out of the oven. "Well here goes nothing." 

 

"That was delicious." Kurt said pushing away his plate. "You'd fool me if you said you made that on a regular basis." 

"Thanks." Diane said damning herself when she felt herself blush. 

"You eat out a lot?" He stood up and cleared the plates from the table. "I assume for business." 

"Yeah." She stood up and took position beside him at the sink. "And it's easier most other days. By the time I get home I rarely feel like waiting around for something to cook. Much easier to have someone else do it." 

"You are the boss. No one could say anything if you left early every once in a while." 

"Are you trying to imply I work too much?" Diane laughed. "You literally live at your work." 

"Yeah." Kurt said rinsing off the plate, smiling when Diane took it from him to dry it. "But I can stop at any time. What about you? What do you do in your spare time?" 

Diane shrugged as she walked back to the table for their wine. "I don't know." She said taking a sip. "I like to plan trips." 

"Where was the last place you went?" 

"Oh I never actually go on the trips." She shook her head slightly as she put the freshly dried plate down. " Oh my. That sounded horrible." 

"No." Kurt said shaking his head. "No different than people who watch cooking shows all night with no intention of ever cooking anything." 

Diane scrunched her nose. "I do that too." She ran her hand through her hair. "You must think I am so lame." 

"No. You just seem like you need someone to remind you how to have fun." Kurt sighed. "Hey." He said nudging her slightly. "That sounded rude. I'm sorry."

"No." Diane smiled. "You were probably right." 

"Are you saying


	8. Chapter 8

The crash of thunder shook through the house, knocking out the power. 

Diane grabbed her iPhone, grateful it was fully charged, and turned on the flashlight. She hadn't been in the house long enough to manoeuvre her way around in the dark. With her phone lighting the way set out in search of Justice. Like most dogs she was terrified of storms. The last thing she wanted was Kurt to have to clean up after her dog. That would be testing his hospitality too much. 

"Justice?" 

"In here."

Diane walked into the living room, laughing when she saw Justice firmly planted on Kurt's lap. 

"I don't think she likes storms." 

"Not at all." Diane laughed. "Justice, get down." 

"She's fine." 

Diane tightened her sweater around her and sighed as the rain crashed against the window. "Do you think this will last long?" 

"Hard to tell. It's been a while since it rained. I have a generator for the shop, and it'll power the kitchen and the furnace."

Diane sat down and watched the candlelight dance along the wall. It was a scented candle. The over priced type you buy from those parties she was always trying to avoid. She couldn't imagine Kurt had purchased it for himself. It must have been left behind. "May I ask you a question that is none of my business?" 

"You may." Kurt smirked. 

"Who is Tammy?" She noticed Kurt's posture stiffen and immediately regretted her question. "You don't need to answer that." 

"She was my girlfriend. Did Kalinda tell you about her?" 

"Kalinda? No. Monica assumed we were a couple. She warned me I better not be like Tammy." 

"Ah." Kurt nodded. "That makes more sense." He shifted slightly, earning him a glare from Justice. "She was a rider. Horses. One day she was out and she got thrown, hurt her back. Her doctor gave her some pills for the pain. And she took them as prescribed, but after a while she just couldn't stop. 

One day, she just left. 

That's how I met Kalinda." He shrugged slightly. "She wasn't a bad person, she just couldn't stop taking the pills. She would do anything to get them after a while. I wanted to help her, but mostly I just wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt. Kalinda could look for her off the grid." 

"She's good at that." Diane smiled. 

"Yeah." Kurt nodded in agreement. "She found her. She was living with three other people in this shabby apartment. All addicts. I don't even want to think about how they were making money.

"I tried to get her into rehab, even if it was over between us. That's not a life. 

"She lasted a week and walked out. Went back to that apartment. Refused to go back to the rehab, insisted she could get clean on her own. She just needed some money to get back on her feet. When I said no, she told me to leave her alone, I didn't understand. 

"I had Kalinda look for her a few times. After it had been a while since I got a letter asking for money. I didn't want to know where she was, just that she was alive. After a while Kalinda convinced me to let it go. Took me a while to take her advice, but she was right." 

"You tried." Diane said, unsure what else to say. If she wasn't so moved by what he'd just said she would laugh at the fact she was suddenly the quiet one. She now understood Monica's warning. It must have been painful seeing your friend so committed to someone who wanted nothing to do with them. Refusing their help. 

"Yeah. I did. But in the end the addiction won. I hope she was able to get the help she needed. I don't know what it says about me that I couldn't wait it out till she wanted my help." 

"You did more than a lot of people would." Diane said locking eyes with him in the candlelight, hoping he could see she was being sincere. "She asked you to back off. Even if she was maybe not thinking straight, you needed to respect that."

Kurt shrugged. "You shouldn't give up on the people you love. You should help them." 

"Only can only help people who want it Kurt. And as hard as it is to admit you can't help everyone. And enabling someone, in the end is not helping." 

"Yeah I guess." Kurt sighed running his hand along his beard. "I could use a drink. How about you?" He looked down and laughed slightly at the sleeping dog on his lap. 

"I'll get it." Diane smiled. She crossed the room and poured them each a glass of bourbon. 

"What about you?" Kurt asked when she handed him the glass. 

"What about me?" 

"Ever been married?" 

"No." Diane said tucking her feet under her as she reclaimed her spot on the couch. "I know it sounds weird, but it never really occurred to me." 

"You didn't notice people around you were getting married?" 

"Of course." Diane laughed. "The concept of marriage occurred to me, I just never really thought about it for myself. Maybe because it was something my Mother really wanted me to do. 

"Anytime I was in a relationship I never brought it up, which in retrospect might have been the reason why things ended. I never wanted to be a mother, even as a kid." She frowned as she realised the truth. "If I am being honest, i guess it was an excuse. If I was married it would have been harder to work eighteen hour days. And that's what I wanted to do. I wanted to work.

She bit down on her nail, wondering why she was choosing now for a moment of self reflection and with essential a stranger to boot. 

"It's a cliche, I guess, but when I got out of law school I dated a man I was too naive to realise was far too old for me. He was divorced. Had a son who I probably wasn't much older than. At the time it seemed so sophisticated, but in reality it was highly dysfunctional. By the time that ended I switched all my focus onto work. I wanted to be partner and I wanted it as quickly as possible." She shook her head slightly as she took a sip of her bourbon. "Youngest female partner. That's the title I wanted. I wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in the way." 

"And now?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have your own firm. You're at the top of the ladder. You're there. The firm has somehow managed to stay afloat for a few days without you." 

"Yeah." Diane smiled at his teasing. "I don't know. I suppose one day I'll retire. I'm not sure what I'd do though." 

"Well how many trips have you got planned that you haven't taken?" 

"There's always that." Diane nodded. Although the idea of travelling the world alone did not really appeal to her. It seemed like the plot of a horrible movie, where the star travels around and with each country she visits she learns more and more about herself. 

She knew who she was. And lonely wasn't part of it. It had been a while she since she'd been a in a relationship, but she was a successful woman, who owned a lot of shoes and skirts that showcased her legs. She was not lonely.But that suited her life now. She did not intend on staying at the firm forever. 

"I don't want to be a prop." She blurted out. 

"What?"

"The old person in the corner office that serves no purpose. The one everyone is just waiting to leave, or die." 

"I doubt anyone would ever want you to die." Kurt said immediately regretting it. Diane just raised a brow, silently reminding him why she was sitting in his living room in the first place. "That doesn't count. And you're fine. I won't let him find you." 

Diane was trying to think of a way to respond to such a declaration, when the flame from the candle reached the melted wax, extinguishing itself. 

"You okay?" Kurt asked. Silently curing himself for bringing up Spellman, even inadvertently. A power outage in a storm was not the time anyone who'd ever seen a horror movie likely wanted to be reminded there was someone potentially trying to kill them. 

"Yeah." Diane said in a voice that did not exactly exude confidence. 

"I'll spend night with you till the power comes back on." Kurt said.


	9. Chapter 9

As the sun poured into the room through the curtains, forgotten the night before, Diane stretched along the couch. It had been years since she’d spent the night on a couch and she was surprised at how relaxed she felt. She looked over at Kurt and felt a pang of guilt. He was asleep on his recliner. And while she did not doubt that was someone he was used to falling asleep, she could only imagine how stiff his neck would be when he woke up.  The sore neck was likely too late to stop, and he looked peaceful, so she stood and shut the curtains allowing him more sleep. It was the least she could do. It was because of her he had forgone his bed. 

 

_ "I doubt anyone would ever want you to die." Kurt said immediately regretting it. Diane just raised a brow, silently reminding him why she was sitting in his living room in the first place. "That doesn't count. And you're fine. I won't let him find you." _

 

_ Diane was trying to think of a way to respond to such a declaration, when the flame from the candle reached the melted wax, extinguishing itself. _

 

_ "You okay?" Kurt asked. Silently curing himself for bringing up Spellman, even inadvertently. A power outage in a storm was not the time anyone who'd ever seen a horror movie likely wanted to be reminded there was someone potentially trying to kill them. _

 

_ "Yeah." Diane said in a voice that did not exactly exude confidence. _

 

_ "I'll spend night with you till the power comes back on." Kurt said. _

 

_ “Oh?”  _

 

_ “Here.” Kurt laughed. “I’m sure the power will come on soon, but in the meantime.”  _

 

_ She wanted to protest. He had already given over his house and privacy to her, she couldn’t really expect him to stay up all night to babysit her because she was scared of the dark. Could she?  _

 

_ “I’ll be fine.” She insisted. As a loud clap of thunder made her jump.  _

 

_ Even in the dark room Kurt could sense her unease. Not that he blamed her. The house, like most older structures tended to moan and creak on a good day. Add in a storm. And someone who potentially was looking to kill you, anyone would be on edge.  _

 

_ “I don’t offer to do things I don’t want to do.”  _

 

_ “No. I wouldn’t guess you do.” Diane smiled.  _

 

They had sat in relative darkness talking for the next hour. About anything and nothing. 

 

She heard about the dog he’d had as a child that would run away during the day when no one was home and hang out with a family a few blocks away. No one one realizing the dog had two families for years. She explained her relationship with her father, how even as a child she felt he understood who she was really was better than her mother could. The years she had tried to impress him and make him proud.  He spoke of his grandfather.  A gruff man, who had first taught him to shoot a gun and respect the culture. 

 

She wasn’t sure at what point she’d fallen asleep, but it was a restful sleep undisrupted until the sunlight had woken her. She brushed aside the realization that the most restful sleep she’d had been in a while, was also the same night she was not the only one asleep in the room. 

 

She weighted her need for coffee over her need for a shower and chose on the latter,  

  
  


==================================================================

 

She was happy she could smell coffee already brewing as she made her way down the stairs.  

 

“Hello.” 

 

“Oh.” Diane said clearly startled by the young woman in the kitchen. “Hello.” 

 

“Sorry to scare you.” The girl? Young woman? The person laughed. She held out her hand. “I’m Stephanie.” 

 

“DIane.” She said said shaking hands. “It’s fine. I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be here.” 

 

“Yeah, I kinda just dropped in.” Stephanie laughed. “It was kinda rude, but I realized I left my bag here last week and I really need my text book.” 

 

“Oh.” Diane said nodding her head. She hadn’t expected the this side of Kurt, but it was none of her business really, They were both consenting adults.  _ Barely _ . And it’s not like she was in a relationship with Kurt. Could she really even consider him a friend? Yes. They were friends. But that was it. And Stephanie had said last week. Kurt didn’t even know her a week ago. 

 

“You don’t look at Kurt at all.” 

 

“Excuse me?” Diane said snapping out of her spiral of thoughts. 

 

“Sorry, I am really into genetics right now. I am taking an elective. But it is so crazy how you can look at some siblings and are like wow, you have the same face. And then other people look like strangers. It’s wild really.” 

 

“I never really thought about it.” 

 

“You never noticed that you and Kurt don’t look alike? I didn’t realize Kurt even had a sister. I mean not that I know his biography or anything. But he’s mentioned your brother a few times in class. Are you not into guns?” 

 

“Um. No, not really.” 

 

“That must be it. I mean, like don’t be offended, it’s always a gun story he tells. You are clearly close if you are staying at his place while you are in town.” 

 

“I found it.” Kurt said coming in through the back door. “Oh.” He stopped short when he saw Diane. “Hi.” 

 

“Hi.” Diane smiled. 

 

Stephanie furrowed her brow slightly and then shrugged. “Thanks. You are a lifesaver.” She said reaching for her backpack. “Are you going to Kris’s thing tonight? “

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” 

 

“You can bring your sister. The more the merrier as they say.” Stephanie said smiling at Diane. “I gotta run. NIce meeting you Diane. I’ll see ya later Kurt.”

 

“Sister?” Diane laughed after Stephanie practically skipped out the door. 

 

“It was the first thing I could think of.” Kurt shrugged. “She saw Justice. And what was I going to say, the truth?” 

 

“No.” Diane said shaking her head dramatically. “You don’t want to do that. She might not come over next week when I am gone. Don’t let me stop you for going out. To Kris’  _ thing _ .” 

 

“What did you mean?” Kurt said tilting his head. “Next week when you are gone?” 

 

“Oh.” Diane sighed. “I was just talking. I mean Kalinda needs to have a lead soon right? And how long do I hide out here? I have a job. You have a life. I’m sure you would like me gone sooner than later. I’m sure your  _ friends _ would like that.  

 

Kurt moved closer to her, his gaze never leaving hers. “Firstly, I didn’t tell her the truth because there would be too many follow up questions and it defeats the purpose the more people that know you are here. And she was here with other students. For a study group. And then she left. Around 9. The fact she went a full week without her books, goes to prove why she needs a study group.” 

 

“You don’t need to explain anything to me.” Diane said, although she didn’t bother hiding her smile, his explanation clearly pleasing her. 

 

A few beats passed where they just stared at each other. 

 

“I have to get to work. Want to watch? Get out of your comfort zone, I’m proving someone is guilty.”


	10. Chapter 10

Diane subconsciously licked her lips while she watched Kurt shoot at the target. She took her headphones off as he angrily shook his head. “What’s wrong?” 

“The timeline is not adding up.” Kurt sighed looking at his paperwork. “They have a witness that insists they heard a gunshot twenty minutes later than when I think the shooting happened.” 

“Maybe he used a silencer?” Diane offered. She frowned when Kurt laughed slightly. “What?” 

“It’s not like TV. First, they’re called suppressors, not silencers. And they are expensive. And involves a lot of paperwork.” 

“Well that’s a start, I guess.” Diane said, smirking when Kurt rolled his eyes. “You are working I won’t fight with you. What’s the timeline you have?” 

“Time of death is between 20:30 and 22:30. Witness hears a gunshot at the 22:00, but the defense has video footage of Williams at a convenience store at that time. People hear things all the time they think are gun shots, car backfiring, kids playing with fireworks. Gun shots don’t sound like most people think they do.”

“But the witness and the video give him reasonable doubt.” Diane nodded. She looked over the photos for a moment. “When was this?” 

“January 16th.” 

“Why is he just wearing a t-shirt?” Diane asked picking up one of the photos. “I know global warming is real, but who doesn’t wear a coat in Chicago in the winter? ” 

Kurt took the photo from Diane, ignoring the global warming comment. He grabbed the file folder and quickly scattered the other photos he had available across the table. Diane remained silent, watching the concentration on his face. He happily tapped a photo before rushing towards a closet, pulling out various items of clothing. He held up a winter jacket. 

“What?”

“You found the silencer.”

“His jacket?”

Kurt held up one of the photos. “This was taken before the murder.” 

“That’s a warm looking coat.” Diane smiled, even though she didn’t fully understand the importance if the missing coat to the case. Surely Kurt would have mentioned if they had found the defendant’s coat covered in the victim’s blood. 

“Lots of insulation.” Kurt nodded. “Want to do the honours?” He held up the coat and tilted his head towards the target. 

“You want me to shoot the coat? No thanks.” 

“Not exactly.” Kurt said. He bundled the coat up, holding it with his left hand. With his right hand he eased the muzzle of the gun between the coat and let off three rounds.

“That was much quieter.” Diane smiled. 

“Thanks for the help.” 

Diane shrugged. “Just tell me the defendant is not being represented by my firm.” 

“No.” Kurt laughed. “It’s a case in Aurora. His lawyer is Violet Walsh.” 

“Viola Walsh?”

“Yeah, maybe. Do you know her?” 

“You could say that.” Diane said. “You need to beat her.”

“That’s been my plan all along.” Kurt said. “Her client is guilty. He killed an old man for $100.”

“That’s horrible.” She shook her head. “Okay, come on.” 

“What?”

“You did your job, it’s time for me to do mine.” 

=================

“So you’re saying the defendant used his coat to silence the gun shot. Isn’t that a bit of a stretch Mr McVeigh?” Diane adjusted her glasses and shook her head when Kurt just smirked at her. “I’m being serious.” 

“I know. Sorry.” Kurt smiled. Something in her seemed to shift as she easily slipped into lawyer mode. Her posture straightened. She was clearly thinking three questions ahead of the one she was asking. It was obvious to him that being a lawyer wasn’t just her job, it was part of who she was. As cliche as that could sound. He liked it. 

“Kurt?” 

“Hmmm?”

She rolled her eyes. “She is going to do her best to poke holes in your theory. If she can get enough people on the jury to doubt it, she’ll have reasonable doubt.” 

“I’ve testified before, I know the drill.” Kurt said, he tilted his head slightly. “Are you trying to help me or beat Viola Walsh?” 

“Help you.” Diane answered quickly. She smiled slowly as Kurt widened his eyes. “Help you beat Viola Walsh.” 

“Why don’t you like her?” 

“It’s a long story.” Diane sighed. “We went to law school together. We were actually really good friends. After we graduated she moved away, but we still stayed in touch. Then there was this client. I don’t know. I guess you shouldn’t mix work with friendship.”

“You were friends that long and ended it over a client?” 

“She accused Will and I of poaching her client. I don’t know, maybe the friendship was over years ago and we just didn’t notice because we were so far away.” DIane shook her head. “You are distracting me.” She straightened her posture and repeated her questioning. “Don’t you think it is a little far fetched to believe my client used his winter jacket as a gun silencer?” 

“No. I’ve seen people use pillows, clothing, various things to alter the sound of a gun. There is still a sound, but far less noticeable to the untrained ear.” 

“Now you deduced my client used his jacket because of a photo of him at a convenience store no longer wearing his jacket. If my client is a good blooded killer willing to shoot someone for $100.00 why did the photo show him paying for his purchases? Why not rob the store as well and get more money?”

Kurt smiled, she was good. “I don’t know.”

“Elaborate on that.” Diane said taking off her glasses. “I could speculate many reasons, but I was called to testify as a ballistics expert. I am hear to speak to why I feel he shot someone not why he didn’t commit other crimes.” 

“You’re going crazy aren’t you?” 

“What?”

“Being here. Not being at work. You are good at your job, it must be killing you being away from it.” 

“Being here isn’t that bad.” Diane smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

“No.”

Diane rolled her eyes as she rinsed out her coffee cup. “It will be fine. No one will expect me to be there, even if they were looking for me. And by this point, I really don’t think anyone is looking for me.” 

“Yes, because people who spend years in prison holding a grudge are known to give up after a few days.” Kurt said shaking his head. “And you already told me you know the defence.” 

“I’ll stay at the back. Viola won’t see me, and even if she does, she has no idea what is going on. She’ll just have some snide comment and move on.” 

“Do you really miss being in a courtroom that badly?” 

“It’s not that, I just would really like to see you testify.” Diane smiled. “You know after all our prep - see how much you paid attention.” 

“Sure.” Kurt laughed. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “Fine. You can come with me. But you will stay in the back. And you won’t go anywhere without security if I am not there.”

Diane nodded. “Deal.” 

=====================================================================

“So you are saying my client is a killer, with a gun, but he just walked into store and paid willingly. Why not rob the store as well?” Viola asked, glancing over at the jury. 

“Any reason I could provide would just be speculation.” Kurt said. “I am here to testify on ballistics, not motives, or why other crimes were not committed.” 

“Why are you grinning like that.” 

Diane jumped slightly. She had been paying attention to Kurt and hadn’t noticed Kalinda slide in beside her. “What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing. Are you not suppose to be in hiding?” 

“No one is going to find me here.” 

“I did.” Kalinda pointed out. 

Diane rolled her eyes. “What are you doing here? You didn’t know I was here.” 

“No.” Kalinda said looking forward. “I knew Kurt was here. I need to talk to him.” She held up her hand before Diane could ask. “About another matter, I thought he would be here alone.” 

“Oh.” Diane sighed, looking back at Kurt. 

Kalinda watched her boss out of the corner of her eye. She had never seen Diane not as her boss. She knew she was not a hermit, but she was fairly private regarding her personal life. Kurt was a nice guy, but not someone she would have thought was Diane’s type, and yet she had practically been swooning watching him testify. Maybe it would be best if she just left. She had no obligation to pass on a message. But she was also not known for playing match maker. 

“Thank you, Mr McVeigh. No further questions.” 

Kurt nodded at Viola, and looked into the gallery, frowning slightly when he saw Kalinda sitting next to Diane. 

“There is a coffee shop up the street. Cutesy name. Have Kurt meet me there in fifteen.” Kalinda said.

=====================================================================

“Diane, would you please get me a coffee.” Kalinda smiled. “Black.”

Diane rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to try to distract me. You could have just said you needed to speak in private.” 

“What’s going on?” Kurt asked as Kalinda watched Diane walk up to the counter. 

“I don’t care what you do with this information. I am not sure why I am even passing on the message.” Kalinda sighed. “I was looking into connections and trying to find Spellman. Before he was a murderer he was a drug dealer. Seemed the easiest job to get back into. So I was reaching out to some contacts. And I ran into Tammy.”


End file.
